


Xion on a date?

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Murder, Roxas is a jelly angry boi, anti-sora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: A group of very over-protective keyblade weilders.When Xion is asked out, The G.O.L.C (Guardians of Light Crew) will forget that there supposed to safe people and keep peace instead of wanting to get blood on their keyblades. But if it means to keep one ravenette safe then all bets are off.Does anti-sora have rabies who knows?





	1. A Date

"Axel."

The readhead looks over his shoulder, to see the adorable ravenette that him, and the rest of G.O.L.C(Guardians of light crew) will protect at all cost calls his name.

'Great name right' he thinks, after much debating on a name between all of them after Sora suggested they should have a group name. They decided on that, him and Roxas twitch everytime someone says it. Shaking his head as he sets a bowl of twili-mellows cereal for Xion, and grabbing some fruit for himself. He sits on one of the stools,munching on the apple, his lips forming a smile as he watches Xion eat.

He's about to swallow the bite of apple before he hears something that makes his heart stop for a bit. 

"What.. Was that Xion?" he quirks an eyebrow said brow lightly twitching, as he holds his hand up in good morning wave to Isa. The blunette just gives him the most 'what the fuck is wrong with you this time look' while grabbing a bowl, and sitting down next to Xion. 

"I have a date." Xion replies, munching on a spoonful of cereal. Nodding her head as Isa reminds her of not eating with her mouthful,that it's rude. Xion cocks her to the side,and wonders why Axel is grabbing at his chest, where his heart is,she wonders if something is wrong with his heart. 

She immediate gets up and walks over to her older brother/father figure because that's what Axel is to her after she learned of familia relationships. 

"Leave him be Xion, he's fine, he's just an idiot." she looks over at Isa. The Bluenette grabs her bowl, and his,places them in the sink rolling up the sleeves of his sweater to wash them. 

"But.." she tries to protest, but Isa gives her a look that leaves no room for discussion. She pouts as Isa shakes his head smiling. 

"Hurry Up Xi. You don't want to be late for your date do you?" 

The ravenette nods her head as she runs to her room to finish getting ready. Grabbing the small pin that Roxas got her as a present that matches the metal symbol on his clothes, and fastening it to the collar of her blouse. She smiles into the mirror, as she walks out of her room towards the front door.

"I have my gummiphone, I'll be back later. Love you both." 

The door is closed, and Axel feels like he can breath again. He spins of the heel of his boot, the apple flying from his hand, Isa takes a step to the right to not be hit by the flying red fruit.

"You! Let her just leave. What if something happens to her." he hisses as he walks over grabs Isa's collar. Both of them don't notice the blonde walking in, the door shutting with a soft bang.

  Roxas takes on look at Axel and Isa, he can tell Axel is pissed off about something. He wonders what it is this time, he peeks his head into Xion's room. Hoping that she didn't go out on one of her strolls like she usually does now. He frowns as he doesn't see her, he looks towards Axel and Isa again as the small sea salt ice cream plushie that he's hiding within his jacket feels heavier.

"Where's Xi? Axel, Isa."

 Isa rolls his eyes as Axel grip tightens on his collar,prying his friend's hands off as he goes back to drying the bowls to put them away. He glances over his shoulder, and simply responds to the blonde's question.

"She went out on a date. Roxas, Axel is freaking out over nothing. That's all." Roxas nods his head, something in his mind clicks as he asks another question.

"What's a date?"

Axel practically leaps over the counter at his best friend, gripping Roxas shoulders, his eyes and face set in a serious look.

"A date Rox, Our Xion is on a date, Xion is in dang..." Axel voice is firm but he's cut off by Isa throwing his apple at him, Axel glares at the blunette as he slings his arm around the blonde.

Roxas curls his hand into a fist, as a feeling of worry sets in, if Axel is freaking out over this date thing that means Xion could be in trouble,he digs his gummiphone covered by a black and white checked case out of his pocket. Immediately finding Sora's number, he sends a simple message, 'Code Pure Smile.' but not realizing he sent the text to the G.O.L.C chat.


	2. Calm before the strom

Destiny Islands

 

  Riku was resting on the sandy shores with his finished raft not far away from him. After going through so much, he and the others can finally go back to having normal lives. Placing his arms behind his head as he got comfy to take a nap in the sun. 

 

“Finally I can get some rest.” his aqua green eyes taking in the sky of his home. But his peaceful moment is ruined with one single yell.

 

“Rrrrriiiiiiiiikkkkkuuuuuuu!!!!!!” 

 

Sora huffs as he catches his breath. Now standing in front of his best friend, he shoves his gummiphone into Riku’s face. 

 

“Why didn’t you reply to the chat?” the spiky brunette questions, the silver haired youth jerks his head away, taking out his own gummiphone from his jacket, a emblem sticker in the shape of The King’s head decorates the back.

 

“Relax, Sora I’ll check it right now” Riku grumbles as he unlocks it, blinking as he noticed the name of the group chat has been changed to “Prot3ct The Xi-xi :3” no doubt Sora’s doing. Barely being able to scroll through the new 40+ messages, when he notices a shadow is now covering the sun, correction a gummiship is blocking the sun. It lands with a splash in the water as the door opens, and the ramp slowly slides out.

 

Sora tilts his head to the side wondering who’s piloting it, while Riku brings a hand up to his eyes to shield his eyes from the sun. The boys don’t have to wonder anymore as Kairi’s angry voice is heard making both them stand straight.

 

“ GET IN HERE NOW!”

 

“Kairi…since when can you drive?” 

 Sora has a blank look, as he, and Riku settle themselves in the seats. Riku now taking the opportunity to scroll/read through the messages simply cracks a smile at the way everybody else is screaming(texting he muses) murder,and something about Lea being a captain of a ship whatever that means.

Sora, and Kairi speak in hushed tones, sometimes glancing back towards their bestie with the silky hair.(Xion one time commented about Riku’s hair,and it stuck as inside joke for Sora,and Kairi)

“He… umm doesn’t really know what’s happening..”

“Sora.”

“Yeah, light of my life”

“You...wait what?”

“I mean yeah, Kairi.”

Riku glances up pocketing his phone, as he motions for Kari to move from the piloting seat. Settling in he simply utters two words.

“Hold on.”

The brunette, and the young redhead grip the back of the pilot seat as the gummiship takes off like a heartless out of malefincent’s castle.

 

Land of Departure

 

  Chrithy runs to catch up to Ven, as Ventus activates his armor & glider. Joing Terra and Aqua as the lane between words is open. 

The three look at each other, and nod.

Their destination Twilight town.


	3. Prot3ct the Xi-Xi

Sora took out his gummiphone, as his eyes scanned the message that was received to the group chat.

 

It was from Roxas, 

 

**ROXAS:** _ Xion’s in trouble. Axel said she was going on a date? Whatever that means. _

 

**_VENTUS IS TYPING…_ **

 

**VENTUS:** _ You know how Axel is when it comes to the two of You, Roxas. Xion’s probably fine.  _

 

**Aqua:** _ Xion’s on a date? Axel explain Now! _

 

**Axel :** _ We we're eating breakfast when she told me she had a date. Almost had a heart attack. These kiddos are gonna be the death of me. Oh by the way Isa let her go I would have made sure she didn't go. ° ^ ° _

 

**Aqua added Isa to the chat**

 

**Aqua:** _ Isa _

 

**Isa:** _ Lea first off shut up. Second the only danger to your life is yourself. Your acting like she told you she's going to get Married. -_- _

 

**Terra** _ : Xion getting Married!! But she's.... _

 

**Ven :** _ Way to go Roxas!....oh wait ….I just re-read the message. _

 

**Aqua:** _ Terra. No Xion isn't getting married. _

 

**Terra** _ :  Okay fine Xion isn't getting married...I get that now oh Master Aqua. -_-  _

 

**Aqua:** _ Was that Master comment supposed to be sarcastic. Terra.  _

 

**Terra:** _ …..no comment _

 

 **Isa:** _At least_ _there’s someone else who is sound of mind._

 

**Kairi:** _ Alright what gossip did I miss?  _

 

**Sora:** _ Read all the way from Roxas’s text Kai _ .

 

**Kairi:** _ Sora, our daughter is on a date and you told me nothing. _

 

**Sora:** _ Daughter. Xion’s isn't our daughter Kairi. _

 

**Kairi :** _ She was made from the both of us. Sora, so she is technically our child….our teenage child…. _

 

**Axel:** _ Me and Isa are keeping custody of her. Sorry not sorry.  _

 

**Roxas:** ……………

 

**Roxas:** _ ……….. _

 

**Isa:** _ Lea you…,Yes Roxas what is it. _

 

**Roxas:** _ -_- can we please get back to the situation at hand. All of you can deal with whatever problems you guys have in your relationships later. _

 

**Sora:** _ Roxas is right. From now on out our job is to protect the Xi-Xi. Oh by the way Roxas you have my blessing to Marry Xion. Just remember if you hurt her I have rage form. :)  _

 

**Roxas:** ……. _ Sora do me a favor, and go to the deepest depths of the ocean. -_- _

 

**Axel: ………** _ …...Roxas ….Roxas.Roxas..Roxas you were gonna ask out Xion weren't you. Isa it is true they do grow up fast. Also Just for your guys information I am the captain of this ship. _

 

**Isa:** _ Lea go join Sora at the bottom of the ocean if he goes there. _

 

**Kairi:** _ Sora you just can't give away our daughter to a boy. _

 

**Sora:** _ But we know Roxas… _

 

**Roxas has removed Sora from the chat**

 

**Kairi:** _ Thank _

 

**Ven:** _ You _

 

**Terra:** _ You have a ship Axel? _

 

**Aqua:** _ He means he likes the idea of Roxas and Xion as a couple Terra. Which is….just so CUTE!!! _

 

**Axel:** _ I know right. Master Aqua you are now first mate of The Rokushi.  _

 

**_Isa:_ ** _ And there goes any sanity this group had. _

 

**Isa has left the chat**

 

**Terra:** _ Ven. _

 

**Ven:** _ Yeah Terra. _

 

**Terra:** _ Do you have any idea what a Rokushi is?  _

 

**Ven:** _ Pretty sure It's Roxas and Xion’s names put together. Right Kairi? _

_ ……. _

**Aqua added Sora back**

 

**Sora:** _  Thank you. Alright G.O.L.C let's get mission started to save our Xi-Xi and Roxas’s Love Life. _

 

**Axel:** _ You don't have to tell me twice. _

 

**Aqua:** _ My ship will not sink!!!! And our precious Xion needs our protection. _

 

**Terra:** _ Aqua. Calm down. And I agree Xion needs our protection, Our daughter needs us. _

 

**Ven:** _ Alright let's do this. ….wait how come you guys didn't tell me you adopted Xion. _

 

**Roxas:** _ argh….. _

**Roxas has left the chat**

 

**Sora:** _ Alright everybody meet up at the clock tower in Twilight town. _

 

**Axel** :  _ Hey, I’m the only one with any custody rights over Xion. _

 

Sora pocketed his phone, stretching as he got up. Then he remembered something Riku. Riku didn't comment, or say anything. What if Riku’s gummiphone ran out of power? Sora wondered

“I need to tell Riku about Protect the Xi-Xi.”


	4. Don't Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. I've just had a bit of a writer's block with this story in general. And getting life together ya know the usual college, looking for a job, drawing.
> 
> Anyways hope you my dear readers enjoy this chapter. ^-^

  Xion was sitting down on a bench near the store where her,Roxas, and Axel would go to buy sea salt ice cream. The lady who ran it recognized her, and gave her a bar of sea- salt. 

 

 Humming  along to a song that she's been hearing on the radio for the past two weeks that Isa had given her. The song to her had a somber tone.

 

~“How _ did I live in a kingdom of thieves, _

 

_ And people who say things they don't really mean, _

 

_ Really mean _

 

_ Your  only everything I ever dreamed of…..~ _

 

Fixing the collar of his jacket, and stuffing his hands into the pockets of the dark grey pants he now wore. He made his way towards the ravenette. Smirking as the girl turned her head towards him. It was probably the sounds of the gear that he has looped through the chain of his pants that alerted her to his presence.

 

_ ~I really don't give what everyone else believes _

 

_ So why do I say things, I don't really mean…~ _

 

“Looks like ya showed up after all, Xion” 

 

The ravenette smiled at the smirk on her companion’s face, 

“I promised you, that if we got a chance to ….”

 

Up on the clock tower, the guardians of light gathered, discussing where Xion, and her date could be at. Kairi was lecturing Sora on how he can’t just give away their daughter/not really daughter/friend like that. 

 

Roxas was sitting down with Lea who was trying to get him to speak, the blonde scowling as Sora made remarks about his 'love life’ again. He was really tempted to dark corridor Sora to the depths of the ocean now.

 

Aqua rose an eyebrow as Ventus suddenly stood straight, his gaze not focused on any of them, but all most as he was  focusing on something only he can see. Deciding that Ven was probably just taking in the beauty of twilight town. She turned away her brows furrowing in concentration.

Terra noticed it as well, but going for a more forward approach to find out what's wrong with Ventus. 

 

He smacked his hand on Ven’s back, “What's the matter, Ven?” 

 

Ven blinked, momentarily forgetting his balance as the ‘gentle pat’ of Terra’s hand on his back sent him forward. 

 

“Aqua!”

 

“Look me,and Sora can cover any of the stores Xion likes going to.” Kairi pointed out, hands on her hips as she glared at said spikey haired brunette before he can whine. Sora kept his mouth shut, as Riku elbowed him.

 

“I’ll check out the mansion, I’ve heard that's were some couples like to go to for ….*cough* time to themselves.”

 

The silver haired youth spoke up, as Kairi dragged Sora away by his ear for another one of her scoldings

 

Roxas’s scowl deepen, as he heard Riku say the words ‘couple, and alone time’. It wasn't helping that Axel immediately Jumped up looking like he ready to beat the hell out of someone. 

 

“Lea, would you calm down.” Isa spoke up crossing his arms, eyebrow twitching at what Lea said next irritated him.

 

“Isa when did you get here?” 

Axel cocked his head to the side, blinking as his friend glared at him.

 

“I’ve been here since the time everyone else arrived. There at least has to be one of us who has common sense.”

 

Aqua who was listening to the plan, before Terra tapped her shoulder. Turning to glance over at Terra,

“What is it, Terra?”

 

 “Venfelloverididntmeantopleasedonthurtme.” Terra blurted out quickly.

…….

 

…..

….

…

..

.

 

Every body turned their attention to Aqua, and Terra. 

 

“....um guys where's Ven?” Sora pointed out the obvious, as he rubbed his ear, it was still red from Kairi’s grip. 

 

“Aww man, don't tell we have to find Ven now to.” Roxas groaned as he stood up. 

 

Aqua reached over and gripped Terra’s shirt, “Slower Terra, and more clear. Now!”

 

Terra gluped as he glanced at Aqua’s hands that were now gripping his shirt.

 

“Ven fell over the tower. I didn't mean to Aqua you know I sometimes forget my own strength.”

 

Before Aqua can lecture Terra, their gummiphones ringed.


	5. Not an update,but I guess an update on why?

I'm still planning on adding to this story,and make it more crazy,and funny so don't worry. Just I watched avengers endgame and that movie kinda of gave me depression for reasons(Tony Stark I love you 3000). Also I got my first job so yeah pretty drained sometimes, and trying to figure out how I'm gonna balance my job and summer college classes.

Soooo yeah

Don't worry I will have more crazy over protective guardians of lights probably in the next two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. They help me keep motivated to write. :)


End file.
